User talk:Ollin001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darkwing Duck Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Darkwing Duck Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 02:21, September 25, 2009 hello Hey I thought I'd stop by and lend a bit of support. Anyways, if you need screencaps off of the two dvd box sets let me know. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 00:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) First Issue..... Episode(s) Darkly Dawns the Duck. Its listed as a two part on most formats, so I suggest making it two articles like Just Us Justice Ducks. The first thing that needs to be done is figure out what you have in the way of stuff to post and what I have. I already noted I have the 2 box sets, I also have a bootleg of many episodes. The sad news is the first 8 episodes of season 2 are not in my collection. Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 14:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I usually do screen caps like this, tho mostly I'd perfer to judge a episode to have a number of 4's of screen caps plus the title card. between 12 to 20 screen caps depending on episode and such. What do you say to that idea? Devilmanozzy (Talk page) 14:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Legend of the Chaos God Hi I was wondering if you were going to feature the Disneyafternoon crossover comic Legend of the Chaos God on here , since I would love to know more about it/ Hi again I was just curious as to how you actually get screenshots User_talk:Disneyafternoonfan Hi thanks for putting the legend of the chaos god up , I also put up a profile for Darkwarrior duck but I don't think I don't quite proebly so do you mind editing. Also should we have an article about Duckberg considing both GizmoDuck and Lanchpad are from there. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Change is Coming for all Wikis at Wikia I suggest reading my blog. Anyways, I'm offering my abilities at getting a background and logo done based on the new specks. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi i'm new here and I was wondering if I could add boom studios comic information on this wiki CaveJohnson 02:04, December 13, 2011 (UTC) That's alright man I think i'm gonna add a page for each issue although my grammar is not the best so you may want to fix it later CaveJohnson 20:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Merge There are dupes in Isis Vanderchill so I am wondering if we can merge the contents. +Y 11:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Block requested Looks like things are a bit boring over in northern California, based on the fact that the same person under a few different IP addresses keeps removing content from pages. Rather than continue what is turning into an edit war, could you place a block on the folloiwng addresses? * * * * * Normally, a week might be enough to discourage further instances, but perhaps a longer block of 2 weeks or a month would be in order. If he persists after that time or comes back under a new address, I'll provide range blocks that will slow him down. Thanks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, chum. I'm the new guy❗ hello❗RadarRiot (talk) 20:37, April 21, 2018 (UTC)RadarRiot Admin/bureaucrat request Hello! Quite some time ago you gave me admin right and I hope I made good use of them. But life has caught up to me months ago and while I hope to return to wiki editing some time soon, I can't now and there's recently been orchestrated vandalism. To deal with that, I'd like to have bureacrat rights so I can assign others admin rights to handle vandalism or directly request admin rights for shushagent and CometGuyIsBestGuy (new account, but a cornerstone in the DWD fandom). Thank you! Parrotbeak (talk) 16:14, September 19, 2018 (UTC) :Since neither of us is functionally active, I'm going to proceed to an adoption request over at Community Central. This will not take away your rights, only add to mine if accepted. I do hope before my request can be processed you'll come by to voice your position and if not then hopefully you're okay with it. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:04, October 1, 2018 (UTC)